


Relationships, Old and New

by protect_virgil_sanders



Series: A Night To Remember Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_virgil_sanders/pseuds/protect_virgil_sanders
Summary: Roman’s perspective during the events of A Night To Remember.“Y’know, I thought you were type to like sunsets and long walks on the beach, so I’m glad you’ve clarified that for me.”Roman couldn’t help but grin at that. He aimed it up at the stars instead, not wanting to give Virgil the satisfaction.“...Shut up.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: A Night To Remember Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833163
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Relationships, Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter xD Big shock there. Also, thank you all so much for supporting the fics in this universe so far! It means the world to me. (just thought I should mention that while Roman isn’t pleased to see Janus, that doesn’t mean Janus is a bad person in this or that he’s a villain. I’m going to write this party from mostly everyone’s perspectives, so you’ll just have to wait and see what that’s all about.)

///

Roman Prince knew a good party when he was at one.

It was half of the reason he’d gone to college in the first place. Well that, to meet a few cute college guys, and maybe to get a degree at the end of it. That wasn’t important right then though.

Just then the room was alive with music and bustling people and Remy, his childhood friend and party host for the evening, had already handed him another tequila. Doing anything smart was the last thing on Roman’s mind.

“Cheers babe!” Remy shouted over the song, trying and failing to clink his glass with Roman’s. “To…! To, uh, oh fuck it! To US, BITCHES!”

Roman would drink to that a million times over.

He drank and laughed with Remy for a while, pointing out strangers they thought were cute, and some who were not so cute. In between they were just dancing. Roman may have spilled more than he actually drank, but didn’t tell Remy for anything. Remy’s Dad was not going to be impressed, but that was hardly a Roman problem.

“Hey, get a load of that kid.”

Roman turned, following where Remy pointed to a familiar figure almost falling - no, falling into Logan. Logan stumbled back into the wall and both of them looked to be laughing like crazy as the kid Remy pointed to righted himself. 

The kid was short - like shorter than anyone standing around him, so short that he’d only managed to fall into Logan’s chest. Roman was a little drunk, but through his questionable vision he could make out the abundance of black, ansty clothes from a mile away. The only thing that made him look less edgy was when he giggled after falling over, which combined with his height just made him look oddly cute.

“Who let him buy out all the stock at Hot Topic?” Remy mocked.

Roman shook his head, like that would get the thought of the weird emo boy being cute out of his mind. He pulled out his phone and grabbed Remy’s arm.

“Must’ve been whoever told him to dress like this is a Halloween party! - c’mon, I know that nerd.”

When Roman squeezed between the emo and his nerd dormmate he didn’t expect such a warm reception - Logan even let him take a million selfies. Or at least, he thought it was a million selfies. At least.

“Ro-! I blinked in the last one, please, just one more.” Remy begged, grabbing hold of Roman’s arm as he was putting his phone away. 

The emo kid snickered. “Someone should tell that guy he’s wearing sunglasses.”

Roman couldn’t help but laugh as Remy felt his own face. Even after he was holding the glasses with both hands it took a moment for him to process the new information. “Huh. Guess you’re right kid. Well, that clearly means drinks are on me!”

Remy got more drinks, and the four of them hung out talking about things that hardly registered with Roman. Well, technically there were five of them. Roman knew Janus was hanging around.

But he wasn’t someone worth thinking about. Oddly enough, most of his attention ended up going to Virgil. For all the wrong reasons.

“What?!”

“I don’t make the rules on what is and is not a pointless major, storm cloud.” Roman said, setting his cup on the coffee table. “Anyone could take a photograph, it doesn’t take years of college to figure out.”

“Yeah, anyone could take a half assed, blurry selfie in a dark room.” Virgil half chuckled, but the spite in his tone was all too real. “But it takes years of practice to-”

“Do you need me to show you how?” Roman asked, waving his phone in front of Virgil’s face with a smirk. He clicked the camera app and turned so Virgil could see the screen. “Here’s the big ‘take photo’ button, all you have to do is-”

Virgil batted his hand away, movements a little too sharp for Roman’s liking. “This is rich coming from the drama major.”

“Oh, you did not just say that.”

Virgil almost closed the gap between them, fists clenched at his sides. “Try me, Princey.”

Roman was almost intimidated but still stood his ground. “You-! Drama is an art!”

“Alright children, settle down.” Janus cut in, stepping between the two of them.

Roman opened his mouth to argue further, but Janus didn’t back down, staring Roman down until he dropped it with a huff. It wasn’t worth bringing up things Roman would rather not think about tonight. Arguing with Janus would definitely do that.

Janus turned to face a scowling Virgil and started speaking to him in a low tone, but before Roman could hear any of it Remy was hanging off his arm again.

“Roman, babe, you have got to check out this guy, I am telling you - someone invited an Instragram model to my party, or something! Come ON-!”

///

Sometime later Roman found himself sitting in Remy’s backyard.

He’d been feeling a little queasy, hardly surprising since he’d arrived at the party before it’d even started and hadn’t stopped drinking since then. There were upsides to your only friend knowing how to throw a party, he supposed.

And bad sides. One of which happened to be how his stomach felt.

The cool night air helped anyway. After a little while of sitting and allowing the feeling to pass he was almost ready to head back instead, when the back door abruptly opened. It slammed shut a second later.

A figure huffed, like they had to take a moment to contain themselves. 

“Virgil?”

Virgil jumped, turning to face Roman and revealing his drenched t-shirt, and less than impressed expression. Roman couldn’t help but snicker at his pouty face.

“Don’t! Don’t even bother laughing at me, I’m-” Virgil let out a defeated sigh. “I’ll just go.”

Virgil turned and Roman found himself talking before he’d even really thought about it. “No! No wait, hey, I’m sorry-!”

Virgil stopped before the door. Roman didn’t know what he was doing or why. He just suddenly didn’t want to be alone anymore. “C’mon. There’s room for two people on this thing.”

He motioned to the swinging bench, leaning back like he was totally relaxed. Because for some reason he felt kind of queasy again and he really didn’t want Virgil knowing that just then. It was just the booze. Had to be.

Virgil narrowed his eyes, but still made his way across the lawn. “Are you planning on insulting my livelihood again if I sit?”

Roman shrugged. “Well, insults aren’t really something I plan. It’s more satisfying when those sorts of things happen naturally.”

Virgil still sat down beside him, their thighs almost touching. When he was that close Roman could smell the beer that stained his clothes, but as much as it interfered with the fresh air Roman couldn’t bring himself to move away. 

“This bench is cool.” Virgil said, up into the stars. The starlight reflected off his eyes in a way Roman stared at for a little too long. 

“Yeah, I’ve always liked it.” Roman swung them both gently with his legs, looking up like Virgil was doing. “Me and Remy would come out here a lot back in high school, and I always sat here. The sunsets were always just… breathtaking.”

Virgil smiled, dimples on full display, and there that thought was again. He looked cute. Roman had clearly had too much to drink, if that was his brain’s only input. 

“Y’know, I thought you were type to like sunsets and long walks on the beach, so I’m glad you’ve clarified that for me.”

Roman couldn’t help but grin at that. He aimed it up at the stars instead, not wanting to give Virgil the satisfaction.

“...Shut up.”

///

Roman had tried not to think about things too hard once he was back inside with Remy again. But Virgil and the bench swing wouldn’t leave his mind after that.

But hours still went by. Roman drank more, especially when Remy told him his Dad might be coming home early. If the party was going to end soon he had to make the best of it.

It’s not like he was ever blackout drunk. Things were blurred a little, but he could still mostly think straight. Well, not completely straight. Ha.

At some point Remy vanished to do something or other, and Roman was half stumbling through the hall to get to the bathroom. Then someone ran into him and he had to grab onto them by both arms to stay upright.

Roman tried to apologise, but got distracted by the person’s fast breathing and the black eye-shadow running down their cheeks.

“Virgil!” He exclaimed, finally able to hear himself since the music was muffled in the hallway. “Virgil, what’s-! What’s wrong?!”

Virgil gripped onto Roman’s arms tight, like his life depended on it, just looking into Roman’s eyes. It reminded Roman of the stars from before, and how pretty they’d looked. 

“I-” Virgil started, eventually. “I don’t-”

Roman couldn’t ignore the feeling in his stomach anymore. He didn’t know what it was, but it was too much. 

Then he was leaning forward and Virgil didn’t stop him.

And the feeling in his stomach exploded.

Roman hardly knew what he was doing, what else was new? But with his lips on Virgil’s, he’d never been better. Easily the highlight of his entire night.

“VIRGIN!”

And then Virgil backed away in shock and the world came crashing back in.

“Just thought you’d want to know our lovable nerd had a slight accident, but since you seem busy--”

When Roman turned, face flush with embarrassment, sheer disbelief took over.

“What? What- Remus, Where?” Virgil slurred, tripping over his own feet as he pushed past Roman. Remus giggled at Virgil’s blunder.

“Dee took him out the back door, figured it was easier to get to his car, or something. I forget?”

The new information didn’t register with Roman. He only noticed that Virgil started walking away a second later and that’s when Roman remembered he could move. 

“Virgil-!”

Before Roman could follow him into the living room Remus body blocked the door, flashing his signature asshole grin.

“Not even a hello for your dear old brother? Even after all this time?”

“I have nothing to-! Just, move!”

When Roman tried to maneuver past Remus moved faster, expression faltering for a second.

“Roman, I just-”

“No, you - I said I didn’t wanna see you again!” Roman pleaded, squeezing through a gap between Remus and the door frame. He pushed Remus out of his mind, even through the nagging guilt. It was better that way.

But Roman didn’t catch sight of any patched hoodies in the crowd. “VIRGIL!”

By the time Roman had made it through to the back yard, the only people he found were an unconscious Logan, and a concerned Patton.

He took it back. Roman did not know a good party when he was at one. 

Because, his first college party? It was a mess.

///


End file.
